


Tender  moments in the early morning

by Marvelfan2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, Insecure Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan2020/pseuds/Marvelfan2020
Summary: Tony and Steve share a few tender moments before the team wake up





	Tender  moments in the early morning

In the kitchen of the compound tony is standing by the table breathing in the smell of hot coffee when he feels two hands pinch at his side's. letting out a suprised giggle he turns towards a smirking Steve 

 

"You ass" he says hitting Steve in his chest 

Steve smiles and wraps his arms around Tonys waist pulling him in.

"Sorry gorgeous " he replies 

 

Tony hums and snuggles into Steve's chest 

 

"Your forgiven " he says before looking up at Steve who looks at him for a moment before speaking .

"God your beautiful" he says and Tonys heart skips a beat .

 

"Shut up" tony replies and looks down bashfully 

"Hey" Steve says placing a finger under Tonys chin so he looks up "I mean it " 

"I haven't even got my contacts in yet " Tony replies 

"I know" Steve replies smiling fondly at Tonys bedhead and glasses 

"You really think I'm beautiful without contacts " tony asks shyly

"Yeah" Steve replies honestly .

 

Tony looks shocked truth be told tony hated his contacts he hated how they felt on his eyes. but with years of howard saying he was an embarrassment for needing glasses left a lot of insecurities.

"Thank you" Tony says placing his forehead against Steve's chest .

"For what " Steve asks his voice muffled by Tonys hair

"For making me feel beautiful " Tony says. Before lifting his head up and kissing Steve .


End file.
